Vehicle doors have windows that can be opened and closed. Within the door, there can be a window regulator assembly including a carrier panel, a motor, rails and window regulator lifter or carrier plate assembly which is driven along is respective rail by the motor with associated cabling. There are several problems, however, with these window regulator assemblies. For example, in situations where the window regulator lifter assemblies are driven by cables, pulleys can be are used to effect a change in direction for the cables within the regulator assembly. However, due to forces involved in operating and/or in installing the window regulator assembly, the joint between the pulleys and the carrier may be subject to premature failure.
It is recognized that window regulator systems can be fastened to the interior of the vehicle doors in a variety of different ways. It is advantageous for such fastening systems to be streamlined in design as well as to be strong enough to withstand cable tension forces during installation and/or operation.